My Heart
by Empress Vampire
Summary: Briar goes back to Winding Circle with Evvy and Rosethorn to catch up with Sandry. To his surprise, Briar finds something he wasn't expecting: Love. But there's just one problem, Evvy has fallen for Briar too. It's decision time. Who will Briar choose?
1. Return

My Heart

By Symbol of Faith  
  
Chapter One

Sandraline fa Loren stared out the window of Discipline Cottage, feeling uncomfortable without knowing why. The weather was perfect, blue skies, fluffy white clouds, and a gentle wind in the air. There was nothing to hint that anything was wrong.  
  
Sandry stuck her head back into the room.After a lot of persuasion and begging by her uncle – the Duke of Emelan – and his advisors, she finally moved back to Winding Circle and into Briar's room. She had let Lark's new student take over her room.Sandry was snapped back into reality by the window banging shut. She looked at her work and realised she was only half-done making bandages for the Water Temple. She pushed her nervousness to the back of her mind and started working again.   
  
---

Briar Moss stared at eh white dot on the horizon. He was back at Winding Circle, the only place he ever considered his home. He looked down at his chestnut brown mare... the colour reminded him of someone.   
  
"Are we there yet Briar?" A bouncy, 14 year old girl with brown eyes and black hair, riding a black horse, interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Soon Evvy. Be patient!"   
  
"Fine." Evvy replied. She stared at Briar through the corners of her eyes, his hazel brown hair, emerald green eyes, added with his amazing smile made her left her so breathless she could hardly speak.

"I'm going to ride ahead. If you get lost just head towards the white dot, okay?""Okay," Evvy replied, still breathless.   
  
"And look after Rosethorn."   
  
"I hear that Briar! I don't need looking after!" replied Rosethorn.   
  
With that Briar galloped off, unaware that brown eyes followed him.

---

Briar looked through the window of Discipline Cottage. He could see a pretty girl with sun-streaked hair working, her hands glowing with magic.Briar smiled.   
  
---There was a knock on the door. Sandry looked up to see the face of a boy she had not seen for two years.  
  
"Hi Sandry," he said softly."Hi Briar." She replied. Then she dropped her work and ran up to hug him fiercely."I've missed you Briar." She whispered."I've missed you too, Sandry."She tilted her head up and looked in his eyes. There was something in them she couldn't quite read.   
  
"Hello?" Someone called from the door. Briar and Sandry sprang apart immediately. "Is anyone home? Briar! Where are you?" A head poked through the doorway. "Briar! There you are!" Evvy said, smiling. Her eyes wandered the room to land on... Sandry. Her eyes turned icy.   
  
"Who are you?" Evvy said with narrowed eyes."I'm Sandry, an old friend of Briars.""Evvy, where's Rosethorn?" interrupted Briar."She's in the garden." Evvy replied, her tone changing completely."Um, okay. Help me move this stuff into my room then." Briar said to Evvy.   
  
"Actually Briar, you'll have to use Daja's or Tris's room. I'm sort of using your room since a new student has taken over mine. I hope that's okay, I mean I'll move if you want..." Sandry said nervously."Uh, no. There's no need. I'll take Tris's room and Evvy'll use Daja's." He smiled."Briar, can you show me around afterwards? Please?" Evvy said, trying to get some attention.   
  
"Maybe Rosethorn will do it. I want to spend some time catching up with Sandry.""Right..." Evvy said quietly.

----------

Right, that's my first fic. I'd love any kind of feedback - good, bad, okay? - I'll really appreciate any comments you have. So send a review.


	2. Warning

Chapter Two  
  
"So Briar, tell me, what have you been up to?" Said Lark at dinner. Briar described his adventures to Lark, while Evvy – who sat on the left of Briar – stared at Sandry.  
  
Hmm, she seems nice...but I don't trust her. Nobles should keep to nobles. She thought.  
  
---  
  
After dinner, Briar and Evvy headed upstairs. Evvy followed Briar into his room and closed the door behind her. Briar turned around and stared at her. "Evvy, what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you." She said  
  
"Okay, talk –"  
  
"Are you sure we can trust her!?" She burst out  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Briar asked, exasperated.  
  
"That noble!"  
  
"Who? Sandry? Are you crazy? Of course we can trust her! Why shouldn't we?"  
  
"I – I don't know. I guess I didn't think that far" Evvy said, discouraged.  
  
Briar sighed, fighting to regain his calm. "You're probably just tired; go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."  
  
"G-goodnight."  
  
Stupid! She thought, Stupid! There has to be a way to keep them apart without Briar knowing! She crawled into bed. Evvy could not sleep. She knew there was a way, some way, to keep them apart. Lying there, she suddenly thought of something.  
  
---  
  
It was about midnight before Sandry crept out of bed. She wanted to do some thinking and the fresh air always helped. She crept past lark and was almost at the door when a voice said, "Don't be out too late, okay?"  
  
Sandry smiled, "I won't."  
  
Sandry walked through Rosethorn's gardens. Under the moonlight, the dewdrops glistened on the flower petals.  
  
"What are you doing?" Said a voice, different to the one before.  
  
Sandry spun around to see Evvy standing behind her. "Uh, Evvy, what are you doing here? It's late, shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?" Evvy remarked coldly.  
  
"I like thinking under the moonlight," said Sandry, "it helps me concentra –"  
  
"Stay away." Evvy cut in.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Stay away from him, or you'll regret it. Why don't you go find a prince or what's-it to be with." Evvy turned away from Sandry and climbed the wall to her window.  
  
Sandry, eyes wide with surprise, frowned and went back to her room. She hadn't imagined this happening.  
  
=====

So what do you think of this chapter? I would love to hear your opinions or any suggestions you may have.  
  
Reviews:  
  
DeathSighter : Thanks for putting this on your favourites! I'm really glad you like it; hope this chapter wasn't disappointing.  
  
Aryanna of Noelani: Woah, how did you know what's on my page? Are you psychic? wink don't tell them 'kay?  
  
Mango Sam, NoLaBeLs and DarkJamAB: Here's the chappy. Hope you like it!  
  
Robot : Evvy's jealousy will really start take effect in the next chapter. Thanks for the pointers, I typo a lot.  
  
Fallen: CoM is my favourite out of all the Tamora Pierce books. When she kept mentioning B/S being brother – sister I kept cringing. They seem perfect for each other!  
  
rubic-cube: Hope you like chapter two. I must read some of your stories... runs away to do so


	3. Walk

Chapter Three: Walk  
  
Downstairs, Lark heard a knock on the door. She stood up and went to open it. Outside stood a smiling boy.  
  
Hello Pasco! Sandry's around here somewhere, I'll go look for her. You make yourself comfortable." Lark said  
  
"Thanks." Said Pasco, as Lark went in search of Sandry.  
  
"Lark! Have you seen Briar?" Said a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Um, uh, Lark's not here right now..." Pasco answered uncertainly.  
  
Evvy walked into the room, "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Pasco," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm Evvy. Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Sandry."  
  
"Oh." She said, he voice suddenly stony.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pasco asked warily.  
  
"I'm Briar's student." She said proudly, "he's teaching me to be a stone mage."  
  
"Really? Sandry's teaching me to be the first ever dance mage."  
  
I've never heard of a dance mage." Evvy said suspiciously.  
  
There as a sound of footsteps. Down came Lark with Sandry and Briar in tow, both looking very red.  
  
"Pasco!" Sandry said, "Meet Briar. Briar this is Pasco, my student."  
  
"Hello!" Briar said.  
  
"Hi." Pasco replied, "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
They separated off to have their daily lessons and magical exercises, Sandry with Pasco and Briar with Evvy.  
  
However, none of them could concentrate.  
  
Sandry was overwhelmed with confusion; Pasco's mind kept drifting towards Evvy; Briar was burdened with a secret; and Evvy now had a plan forming in her mind, she was incredibly happy about it.  
  
---  
  
Dinner was a very quiet affair that night.  
  
Everyone had something on their minds, and those who didn't kept quiet so as not to disturb their train of thought.  
  
Briar decided to have an evening walk with Sandry, leaving behind a very agitated Evvy. They walked in silence for a while before Briar spoke.  
  
"Sandry,"  
  
"Yes?" She replied, stopping suddenly.  
  
"I –" He hesitated, "never mind, lets keep walking." He said hurriedly.  
  
Sandry didn't press him for an answer. She knew that he would tell her when he was ready.  
  
The night air got colder as they were starting to head back.  
  
Sandry shivered, wishing she had brought something warmer. Briar, noticing her discomfort, took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Sandry snuggled into it.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
They arrived at the door. Sandry smiled up at him, she looked in his eyes and felt her heartbeat increase.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Briar." She whispered softly in his ear, before walking through the door.  
  
"Goodnight." Briar said, even though his words never reached her ears.  
  
=====  
  
The chapters are getting shorter and shorter aren't they? Sorry. I'll try to write more next time :) 


	4. Pasco

A/N: I thought this would make up for chapter 3 being so short. Also, I've been forgetting the disclaimers! Gah, hope I don't get sued...  
  
Disclaimer: Just in case you decide to sue me, I should probably tell you I have nothing for you to sue. I have nothing that you would want, really. The characters in this fic belong to Tamora Pierce and "Her People", so I'm getting no money what-so-ever out of this. That being said, you might as well read this chapter now...  
  
Chapter Four: Pasco  
  
It was mid-afternoon. Briar sat on the roof watching the sky.  
  
"I thought I might find you up here." Said Sandry. She climbed up and sat beside Briar.  
  
"I was just thinking..." he said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
_About you_, he replied through 'mind-speech' and kissed her softly. Sandry looked at him in wonder. She leaned in and kissed him. Hr held her tightly, the warmth of his touch soared through her. She held onto him, wishing this moment would last forever.  
  
But in the shadows, they did not see a heartbroken Evvy.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she clambered down as fast as she could. Then, she ran; not knowing where she was going – not caring. Her tears blinded her and she crashed. Stunned, she stood up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"P-Pasco!" She stuttered.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her as he stood up.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, "are you okay?"  
  
"All is well." He replied. Looking her over, he asked with a worried look in his eyes, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." She said, showing as little emotion as possible.  
  
"It's not good to keep things in." He said kindly.  
  
There was something about Pasco that made Evvy trust him. It... confused her; she wasn't usually a very trusting person.  
  
"Okay." She said after a while. Pasco smiled and led her to a nearby bench and sat down.  
  
"I don't know where to begin..." Evvy said.  
  
"Start from the beginning, that's always best." Pasco advised.  
  
"I-I'm in love with Briar."  
  
Pasco's heart sank as he heard those words. _Of course_, he thought, _how could I have been so naïve as to think she would like me more?!  
_  
Evvy told him everything, leaving out no details.  
  
"Don't worry Evvy," Pasco said when she had finished." Everything will work out." He said softly.  
  
Evvy stood up. "Thanks," she said, "I feel much better now." Evvy smiled at Pasco. "Can you show me the way back? I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Sure." He replied. Pasco offered his arm to Evvy and she took it.  
  
=====  
  
Sorry, they're getting even shorter now...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Aznchicki: (nod)  
  
DeathSighter: Yay! My chapter actually provoked some thought. Well I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. As for Evvy... well that's coming later.  
  
rubic-cube: I had originally put the start of this chapter in chapter 3. I forgot to change that bit head desk. Your Pasco idea is interesting, very interesting...  
  
King of Higher Plains: Thank you very much Karlie.  
  
Robot: She/he does, except when using "'tis" as "I'm".  
  
Shellers, DeathSighter, sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX, fallen, NoLaBeLs: I'm glad you like the story. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Sailor Sagittarius: I'm working on the length, even thought of combining two chapters together to make it longer but I think it would half ruin the story. Chapter 5 is about the length of chapter 1 though.  
  
Emikae: Another girl? Yes, that would be quite entertaining actually. I defiantly think about it, thanks for the idea!  
  
Turntable Aurora: I'm glad it makes you happy, writing this makes me happy too.


	5. Confession

Disclaimer: I am v. afraid of lawyers; please do not sue moi. I'm lawyer- phobic. I should be on Extreme Phobias, like the baked beans guy. If you replace the baked beans with lawyers and make the guy a girl, it would be me. That's what they have in common – baked beans and lawyers. Next time someone asks you what the difference between baked beans and lawyers are you say...  
  
=====  
  
Chapter 5: Confession

=====  
  
During her meditation, Evvy suddenly said, "Briar, I need to talk to you."  
  
Briar opened his eyes, "Sure." He said.  
  
They walked into the garden, and stood facing each other. Evvy leaned up and kissed him. Briar pushed her away, "What are you doing?" He whispered fiercely.  
  
"Don't you understand? I'm in love with you! Can't you tell? Forget Sandry! Be with me! I can do anything she can! I'll do anything for you, choose me!" She cried. Evvy suddenly felt like she was being watched. She looked around and saw Sandry standing in the sunshine, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Sandry looked at Briar with sorrow. There was a flash of something in her eyes, and Briar knew immediately what she was going to do.  
  
"No." He whispered. She had heard every word. Sandry turned and ran. Without hesitation, Briar ran after her – leaving Evvy behind.  
  
Deep in Evvy's heart, she had given up. There was no use competing against her. Sandraline fa Toren over-shadowed her in every way. So, she'd have to get her out of the way - somehow.  
  
---  
  
Sandry ran and ran; not stopping to catch her breath, not stopping for anything. She just wanted to get as far away as possible. She started slowing down. Was it just her or did the grass seem to cling to her? It was getting harder and hared to move, but Sandry trudged on, determined to put as much room between her and the house. Suddenly she felt herself caught up in someone's arms.  
  
She looked up to see Briar's face. "I'm really sorry." He said. She smiled at him bitterly.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" She asked, "You've done nothing wrong."  
  
"You're unhappy and I'm sorry for causing it."  
  
"It's not your fault." She looked away. "I suppose you're going to choose her now."  
  
Briar avoided her gaze. "I-I don't know"  
  
Sandry pulled out of his embrace. "I trust you'll at least tell me you decision when you've made up your mind." She said coldly.  
  
"Sandry!" Briar called after her. "I..." His voice trailed off as Sandry turned away from him.  
  
"Don't do this!" He shouted after her.  
  
=====  
  
Farewell  
  
Dear readers, I'm sorry but... I'm going to take a break from writing for a while. I want to have more time to read other people's works. I'm sorry, but I will come back, honestly, I will. Alternatively, if you know of any good stories I should read (preferably in this fandom); please leave a note in your review.  
  
Bye for now. :(


	6. Losing Control

Disclaimer: "Nothing n.: Not to be involved or associated with." That is to say, I own absolutely nada from the Circle of Magic books. All falling lighthouses, invisible "mind lines", and characters with weird names are credited to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm so glad exams are over (even though I didn't to that well). The story's coming to an end very soon. But don't worry; I'm working on another one (yet to be posted).  
  
===  
  
Chapter Six – Losing Control  
  
===  
  
Evvy waited and waited, but no Briar. Then suddenly there was a bang. Thinking it was him, Evvy jumped up. Instead, she came face to face with Sandry.  
  
Sandry's face was tear stained. Her eyes showed pain and hurt. Evvy tried to say something – anything – but nothing came. Sandry stared at her, then she turned and was about to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Meet me tomorrow morning, after breakfast, at the lighthouse!"  
  
Sandry didn't reply, but kept on walking.  
  
---  
  
Next morning Evvy paced back and forth under the lighthouse. The beach was scattered with rocks and sand. There was a tower of stacked stones to one side. _She should be here by now._ Evvy thought; she looked up. _Finally!_ Sandry walked towards her; the wind whipping her hair and dress. A figure of defeat.  
  
"What is this about?" She asked. Her voice showed no emotion, just a kind of blankness.  
  
"I just wanted to talk." Evvy had planed everything she was going to say, but now she stood there, speechless. Evvy looked at Sandry – her perfect blue eyes, her glistening golden hair. Evvy felt a pang of envy.  
  
"I want you to know," Sandry said softly, "I don't hate you...maybe, when this is all over, we could still be friends..."  
  
Evvy gaped at her. How can she say that after all that I've done to her? I wouldn't have said that...She really is perfect. Evvy found herself overcome by a sudden surge of jealousy. The rocks and stones around her started to shake. The tower swayed, and then it started collapsing. Rocks flew everywhere. Sandry looked around stunned. She tried to move but found her feet buried in rocks.  
  
"Evvy!" She cried.  
  
Evvy could not hear her. She was buried in her own self-hatred. All of a sudden, a rock connected with Sandry's head – instant concussion. Minutes past. Evvy took a few breaths and calmed down. She looked around, her eyes landing on Sandry. There was blood coming from her head. Evvy walked towards her.  
  
"S-Sandry?" She whispered. Evvy knelt beside her. She could feel weakness creeping over her. Evvy knew she couldn't stay conscious for long. _What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? _

"I-I'm sorr..."  
  
---  
  
Briar was pruning his Shaakan. He felt a surge of pain in his forehead. The pruning shears dropped from his hand. _Sandry!_ He thought. Briar searched for the invisible string that connected him to Sandry. It was growing fainter...  
  
===  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Robot: If they know what the baked beans mean then yay for them! If not, well it is my story after all so it doesn't matter. Exams are horrible, I'm glad it's over.  
  
DeathSighter: I've finished chapter six already (the last chapter), but the ending's a little too abrupt so I'm going to work on it more. I like the idea of Evvy toying with Pasco! Have to put that in somewhere. Thanks for the story suggestion, I'll defiantly read it.  
  
Flirtatious: The age difference wouldn't have been that big of a deal back then. But still, Evvy and Briar just doesn't seem right for me.  
  
syaoran: Whew! Your name is long...O.O  
  
emikae: That wasn't to long was it? I'm back now :D  
  
LOSSER07: I can do 'more', not sure about 'longer' though. Thanks for reading!  
  
Tarzan: This fandom needs more Briar/Sandry! 'Tis glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Michelle: Thanks! Funny thing, everyone says the chapters need to be longer.  
  
Turntable Aurora: ((Hugs random pressies)). Thanki-thanki! It's a pleasure to write My Heart especially when I know there are people like you out there!  
  
aznchicki: I think I'm allergic to writing long chapters.  
  
Fallen: "Evvy/Pasco, Sandry/Briar seem right" Yay! Another believer. Evvy doesn't give up that easily, and Sandry's too nice to do anything about it... poor Sandry.


End file.
